Generals of Peace
The Generals of Peace was the prievous incarnation of the Gen Of Peace(GOP) under the GM Red. It was sattioned on cortevos server and its sister guild wasChetik Union. Members * Red - Gm ( no Longer plays) *Michael- top officer ( now in GOP) *Lawrence Daggerpaine- top officer (now GM of GOP) *Bill Plunderbones- now in GOP *Rose Sharkwrecker- Now in GOP *Bess Firebones -at times plays *Esmerelda - now in GOP- barely plays *Bounty Hunter Bill - now in GOP-barely plays *Jack Warskull- now in GOP *Kim (temoparily) No idea *Davy O Skull- now in GOP *Jack Edgerat- Now in GOP *Jack Redwash- No idea *Jack- no idea *Captain Mace - no idea *Mark Warhawk -rarely plays *Mark Goldskull - rarely plays *Linda LaRoo - no longer plays *Treasure - no longer plays Origin The founder of the guld was Red. He was a good GM. His friend, Mic, joined and became a top officer. They took Cortevos as their home server. They were also allied with Capt. Sadcamp and his Chetik guilds. When the guild had only 9 people in it, Red, on Abassa, sent and advertisment for the guild. It just so happens that Lawrence Daggerpaine was there, and quicky joined. His sister was soon to follow. The guild was very isolated on Cortevos. For many months, they did not have many visitors. Months went by. All the mini games (Cannon Defence, Potions, and Fishing) all came out. Meeting the Union One day, Red and Lawrence were out fishing. Sadcamp teleported to Red. Law had wanted to friend Sad for a while, so he promtly did so. Red went offline, and Law followed Sad to see what he did with his time. He saw him talking to Pearson Wright, and the Caribbean Rangers. Then, Rose Sharkwrecker of the Chetik Union came. It just so happens that Sugar, Sad's wife at the time, was at Rose's house. Later learned by Law, Sad had defected to the EITC, and had left the Chetik guilds. Now, Sugar was trying to talk to him, but he would not listen. Law also wanted to friend Sugar, because he had thought 'A friend of Red's is a friend of mine', and friended Rose. Soon, he met Kim, and the next Day, Sugar herself. Sugar and Law became fast friends, and that's when Law learned about what happened with Sadcamp. He then, as acting leader of trhe guild as he was 3rd in charge and Red and Mic were offline, allied the Generals and the Chetik Union offically. Age of Glory Soon after, the Chetik had it's revolution, an idea sparked by Law. After a while of standing on one leg run by Bill Plunderbones, the Union died, and split in 3 (Peaceful pirates Generals of Peace and Flages of Jolly). Law then merged the Generals with all of them, and sparked the Golden Age of the Generals Of Peace. At it's height, it had over 250 members. Lots of fun things were planned, but then the EITC started the second Co. Wars, sending the guild out of it's Golden Age, and into the start of it's decline. Fall to Ruin The most prominent driving force behind the fall of this great guild was their Gm Red leaving. On October 25, 2010, Red left the guild, and went to a split of into, Peaceful Pirates. He couldnt transfer Gm status yet due to it being released in late 2010, with no gm the guild was going to fall likeChetik union before it. As newly second in command at that time, Lawrence Daggerpaine stepped up and created the Gen Of Peace in honor and to ensure the survival of all his friends left behind The other Reason this great guild fell to ruin was also due to The Co.Wars happeneing and launched attacks on it weakening it until ppl started to leave. Today today the Generals of Peace is a dead guild like its sister Chetik Union. but the memory lives on in it through Gen. of Peace. the events here are like the events of the Books of Ember, Generals of Peace(ember) is dying and the prople leave to make a new beginning Gen Of peace(sparks) quote: ''Every end has a new beginning﻿ '' '' '' Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:True Stories Category:Factual Pages Category:POTCO